Phinehas Richards (1788-1874)
}} Biography Phinehas Howe Richards was an early leader in the Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints (LDS Church) and in Utah Territory. His first name is also spelled Phineas in some records. Richards was born in Framingham, Middlesex County, Massachusetts. He was a brother of Levi Richards (1799-1876) and Willard Richards (1804-1854) who also served prominently in the church. The father of Franklin D. Richards and Henry P. Richards. He married Wealthy Dewey in 1818. In, 1825 he was appointed county coroner. His oldest son, George Spencer Richards died at age 15 at the Haun's Mill Massacre in 1838. Richards joined the Church of the Latter Day Saints in 1837. He was a member of high councils at Kirtland, Nauvoo, Winter Quarters and Salt Lake City. He also served as a member of the Nauvoo City Council and the 1st Utah territorial legislature, where he also was the chaplain. In 1844, Richards published an appeal to the citizens of Massachusetts asking them to take action on the matter of the wrongs Missouri had inflicted upon the Latter-day Saints. Joseph Smith Papers Cabinetmaker, joiner, carpenter, botanic physician. Born at Framingham, Middlesex Co., Massachusetts.4 Son of Joseph Richards and Rhoda Howe.5 Served as sergeant major during War of 1812.6 Married Wealthy Dewey, 24 Feb. 1818.7 Moved to Richmond, Berkshire Co., Massachusetts, 1818.8 Appointed Berkshire Co. coroner, 1825.9 Moved to Kirtland, Geauga Co., Ohio, May 1837.10 Baptized into LDS church by Brigham Young, 13 June 1837, at Kirtland.11 Ordained a high priest by JS, Joseph Smith Sr., and Sidney Rigdon, Sept. 1837.12 Appointed to Kirtland high council, 3 Sept. 1837.13 Began serving mission to eastern states, Nov. 1837.14 Moved to Nauvoo, Hancock Co., Illinois, 1843.15 Appointed to Nauvoo City Council, 29 Apr. 1844.16 Appointed to Nauvoo high council, 23 Nov. 1844.17 Member of Nauvoo Legion.18 Arrived in Salt Lake Valley with Willard Richards company, 19 Oct. 1848.19 Member of Salt Lake high council and of Utah territorial legislature.20 Served colonizing mission to Sanpete Co., Utah Territory, where he served as a bishop’s counselor.21 Returned to Salt Lake City, where he died. Richards Pioneer Company Phineas and his family traveled to Utah in 1848 in the company of his brother Willard. Phineas searved as the captain of three tens. 526 individuals were in the company when it began its journey from the outfitting post at Winter Quarters, Nebraska. This company was divided into two sections, Willard Richards section and Amasa Lyman Section. The Lyman section left the outfitting post on 1 July and the Richards section left on 3 July. Members of the company arrived from 10-19 October 1848. Marriage & Family Although Elder Phinehas Richards entered the Mormon practice of polygamy and had several wives, I can't find that any bore him children except for the first. 1st Marriage: Wealthy Dewey Marriage to Wealthy Dewey (1786-1853) # Abraham Richards (1818-1818) - died young # Moses Richards (1819-1819) - died young # Betsey Richards (1820-1820) - died young # Franklin Dewey Richards (1821-1899) - popular mormon missionary and 1st president of Utah Genealogical Society ## Josephine Richards (1853-1933) - women's suffrage activist and counselor of LDS General Primary Presidency ### Franklin l. West - LDS Church Commissioner of Education 1935-1953. ## Franklin S Richards - LDS Church attorney and married to Emily Sophia Tanner (1850-1929) who was a delegate to the first National Council of Women in 1888. ## George Franklin Richards (1861-1950) - LDS Apostle, President of Salt Lake Temple and Acting Patriarch to the Church. ### LeGrand Richards (1886-1983) - LDS Apostle and Presiding Bishop of the Church. ## Charles C Richards ### Franklin Dewey Richards (1900-1987) - LDS Missionary and Seventy general authority. # George Spencer Richards (1823-1838) - died in the Haun's Mill Massacre at age 15 # Samuel Whitney Richards (1824-1909) # Wealthy Mariah Richards (1827-1909) # Joseph William Richards (1829-1846) - veteran of Mormon Battalion March - died with sick detail in Pueblo CO. # Henry Phinehas Richards (1831-1912) - two time missionary to Hawaii. 2nd Marriage: Mary Morse * Mary Vail Morse (1788-1874) - she later divorced him 3rd Marriage: Martha Allen * Martha Allen (1803-1860) 4th Marriage: Margaret Phillips * Margaret Phillips (1800-1890) 5th Marriage * Emily Northrop (1810-1850) 6th Marriage * Ann Emerson (1802-) 7th Marriage * Jane McBride (1815-1850) References * Joseph Richards 1762 Immigrant Ancestors * Joseph Smith Papers Project * Ensign Jan 1980: They Served - The Richards Legacy in the Church * Willard Richards 1848 Pioneer Company